Many secreted proteins, for example, cytokines and cytokine receptors, play a vital role in the regulation of cell growth, cell differentiation, and a variety of specific cellular responses. A number of medically useful proteins, including erythropoietin, granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor, human growth hormone, and various interleukins, are secreted proteins. Thus, an important goal in the design and development of new therapies is the identification and characterization of secreted proteins and the genes which encode them.
Many secreted proteins are receptors which bind a ligand and transduce an intracellular signal, leading to a variety of cellular responses. The identification and characterization of such a receptor enables one to identify both the ligands which bind to the receptor and the intracellular molecules and signal transduction pathways associated with the receptor, permitting one to identify or design modulators of receptor activity, e.g., receptor agonists or antagonists and modulators of signal transduction.